Turning from Humanity
by EpicFailMeiku
Summary: The seal has broken and the Kyuubi's been released. But Naruto isn't dead. In fact, he seems to be getting stronger... But what does this mean for the rest of Konoha--for Naruto's best friends? T for violence and cursing and the rating could rise...
1. Demon's Lullaby

**Turning from Humanity**

_Meiku: So, was trying to think of a new Naruto story to go with "Cut" but instead I get this… ^.^;; Enjoy?_

_Sasuke: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei… But I'm the main character._

_Meiku: SAI IS BETTER!!_

_Sasuke: … -goes to emo corner-_

**Chapter One: Demon's Lullaby**

The battle had been long, and terribly bloody. Naruto licked his lips and hummed at the pleasant copper taste. His body ached, but was healing quickly.

_Stupid kit! Do you always have to take every fucking wound thrown your way?_

Naruto nodded, grinning at the moon. She was wanning but still almost full. He always felt much calmer during the time of the full moon. He assumed it had something to do with Kyuubi.

_I hope you realize how very close to death you get._

He snorted; of course he knew how close to death he could get. It thrilled him to be at that extent. He loved it. Because then there was that much more powerful energy buzzing through his vein, guiding his fists and claws and teeth. A shiver ran through him as he thought about why he was getting to be so obsessed with the danger.

"Is it possible, you think?"

Kyuubi's healing slowed, but Naruto's wounds closed just as quickly anyway.

_No idea. Could be. You beat me into submission but the seal continues to crack… If it does break, and I am released, you'll either die or turn. I hope you die._

Naruto laughed, because sometimes, he kind of did to. He wanted to know what death was like. But turning… Turning sounded just as fun.

_I'm spent. Go meditate and heal so I can sleep. Stupid kit._

Naruto nodded and found a tall tree to climb up. He felt better higher in the air. Another one of those dangerous habits he had accumulated over the months.

* * *

Another solo mission was handed to him; Tsunade's brown eyes were slightly curious. Naruto's marks had gotten thicker in the past months. They were darker than usual. Like he was using the demon's energy more often than he should. His eyes were almost a purple color from the flecks of red that seemed to never leave. She was worried, but not so much as to stop him from doing his job. He was getting results to die for—pun not intended.

Naruto nodded a thanks then took off. Another thing she had noticed about him was how very… light, he had gotten. His feet seemed to rarely touch the ground any more. He was full of unusual grace. Again, she decided not to question anything. Naruto knew what he was doing. She had been there through his fight with Kyuubi for his body. He was perfectly capable to beat the fox away from control.

But why was he using so much of the demon's energy? Naruto was more likely to talk to Jiraiya than her… Perhaps she would ask the old pervert next time she saw him.

* * *

The mission was simple: kill everyone. Naruto could do that. He would not even try to sneak in. He would go in claws out and teeth bared. He would rip every last one of them into shreds without any remorse or regret. He had no problem killing anymore. He loved it. Tsunade knew it too, otherwise she would never send him on missions like this.

There were knives buried in his gut and arms and chest, but all he could do was laugh. He loved this with a passion. This moment, with his teeth in some screaming throat and his claws ripping open some beating organ. Maybe he was losing his sanity. Maybe he really was becoming the fox like so many villagers had feared all these years. And if he was, he was fine with it. Because he loved every last scream, every last drop of blood. He would never be able to live without this ever again.

_That's the last of 'em kit._

Damn.

He would have to wait a long time before he could loosen up so much again. Licking the blood from his lips, Naruto mused on his new-found bloodlust. Maybe he was just a little bit insane. It was good for work at least…

* * *

_Meiku: Wow… that was… a lot darker than I meant it to be when I wrote that first sentence…_

_Sai: Naruto-kun seems completely insane._

_Meiku: Yeah… I'll do something about it in later chapters. I kind of like this Naruto right now…_

_Sai: uh…huh…_

_Sasuke: She wants a single review asking her to write another chapter before continuing on._


	2. The Last Crack

_Meiku: Oh, and there will be a twist!_

_Naruto: … Why do I feel like you're going to make me hurt someone I love?_

_Meiku: Cause I tend to do that to Sasuke. But not you! I love you, so you get tortured physically!_

_Naruto: … -whines-_

_Sai: She does not own Naruto. She wishes she did._

_Meiku: Damn straight I do._

_**Review Corner:**_

_**Britachisbride- Glad you like it so far. Most of my chapters will be on the short side because I work in short bursts of creativity. ^.^;; Thanks for reviewing and spreading the word!**_

_**RazgrixSqnd- Happy to see you like it! Kyuubi's used to the blood spill now because Naruto has been acting like that for years. Thanks for reviewing!!**_

**Chapter Two: The Last Crack**

A group mission. Son of a bitch. Naruto felt like hitting something. He would not be able to let loose with a group. He needed to be able to be free to kill the way he liked, otherwise he would go nuts. He knew he would.

_In trouble now, aren't ya kit?_

"Shut up," Naruto snarled, flopping down on his couch.

'Be ready to go by dawn' the note had scrawled on the bottom in Sakura's perfect cursive. Naruto huffed. Maybe he would go sleep out by the gate this evening, just to be sure he would be on time.

* * *

Sai and Sasuke were there before Sakura. Naruto did not join them standing by the gate. The two did not look at each other. Naruto could smell the dislike between them. For the longest time, Naruto had not known how badly Sasuke resented Sai's presence… Maybe it had something to do with the whole "replacement" thing. Sai had tried to become friends with him—like he had tried and failed so many other times with others around Konoha.

Watching the two exchange quick and cold greetings, Naruto felt a hint of amusement. When Sakura showed up, another exchange of greeting took place. Sasuke lifted a hand and made a noise intended to be "hi." Sai smiled his chesire smile and made some rude comment that got him hit.

"Figures Naruto is late," Sakura muttered.

"I was here before all of you!" Naruto called from his tree, looking very relaxed.

Sakura jumped, and Sasuke looked a tad startled. Sai just smiled.

"Well hurry the Hell up," Sasuke grunted, looking rather put off.

Naruto landed in front of them without a noise before his after-image faded from the tree, "Stealin' my lines, Sasu-chan?"

"Don't make me kill you, dobe."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"DUMBASSES!" Sakura called, already half way up the path with Sai trailing behind her.

Naruto's after image faded before Sasuke's eyes and he reappeared ten meters ahead of Sakura. "Well hurry up then!"

* * *

Naruto was on pins and needles. The fox's energy buzzed in his veins like a sweet drug, but he had not ability to use it. If he went too fast, he would lose his team. It was incredibly slow going, and it was making Naruto nervous. What would happen in battle? Their mission was another of those simple 'kill a bunch of people and bring back something useful' types. Why did he need a team for this? He could have done this on his own!

"Naruto, slow down! What's your hurry?"

Naruto only grinned, "Faster we get it done, faster we can go home. I want good ramen."

"Of course you do," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

He could smell the enemy. They were so close and still so far away. Sakura and Sasuke felt it best to make a plan… Naruto was aching to fight. He wanted to kill god damn it!

_Calm your nerves, kit, or else you won't be ready. Meditate or something._

'But I can't meditate. I'm supposed to be paying attention.'

_Who gives a fuck what your little human friends want. You know how to win, you do what you know how. Understood?_

'Understood but unable to follow through. Fuck! Why did she put me on a group mission!?'

"Naruto are you paying attention?" Sakura hissed.

"No not really. C'mon, what do we need a plan for anyway?"

"Naruto these are ninjas far out of our class," Sasuke growled. "We can't just waltz in and expect to survive like that."

"Sure we can, watch me!"

The fox's energy buzzed pleasantly as Naruto jolted into the enemy camp. He was snarling and growling. Fangs were growing into place, the claws taking place of human nails. He was shivering in anticipation. Human—pathetically human—portions of his mind were fading into that buzzing energy. He loved it. This moment when he let out that animal scream and started ripping into the nearest attacking enemy. Sasuke and Sakura stood by shocked. Sai merely summoned a few monsters to help.

There was a whirl of blood lust, mixed a sense of pure violence, and the sweetest hint of power. Naruto was shivering as his claws came out the back of some poor fool who had challenged him. He resisted biting. That would be pushing it with a group. He was already pushing it. No one was supposed to know how very demonic his nature had become.

What was the important item they were supposed to grab again? A girl, right? A little princess only 12 years old? The girl standing at the opening of the tent with a sweet smile on her face?

Sasuke was quick to grab her. Good, Naruto had a feeling if he had to do it, he would have probably killed her. Sakura was calling them to fall back. They had what they needed, the should leave. But the battle was still going. Naruto could not possibly leave such a fight.

* * *

Sasuke, still holding the girl, collapsed against a tree. Sakura was just behind him. She took the girl and tended to her scratches. Sai was still behind, with Naruto.

"What's gotten into him?" Sakura hissed.

"The demon boy?" The girl asked sweetly, smiling a smile that reminded Sasuke of Sai.

"He's not a demon."

"No?" The girl giggled, "So why was his energy that of a demons?" She looked up with swirling eyes. "Moreover, why was there a familiar's soul form next to him?"

* * *

Naruto had never felt pain like this. What was happening? There was a burning running through him. Broken glass filled his guts and something like acid burned his eyes. What was wrong? What was going on?

Sai was in front of him, holding his shoulders and talking, but Naruto could not hear what he was saying. He felt sick. What was wrong with him?

_You can't use my energy any more Naruto._

'What's going on?! Help me!'

_The seal is all but broken, kit. You're probably dying._

Bullshit! He was not going to die like this! He was not going to let himself go like this!

* * *

_Meiku: Ending it there._

_Sai: You're evil._

_Meiku: This I know. Thank you to britachisbride and RizgrizSqnd for the reviews!!_

_Sasuke: She's asking for two reviews to continue this time._


	3. The Begining of the End

_Meiku: It kind of amazes me no one asked about the little girl._

_Sasuke: We're not all interested in your OC's._

_Meiku: But she's a weird little girl… Anyway._

_Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto. If she did, there would be nothing but Jiraiya being a pervert and Kabuto being creepy._

_Meiku: And Shikamaru and Temari would have gotten together immediately!_

_**Reviewer Corner!!**__**  
**__**Yay4DarkNaruto: you're about to find out what I decide to do with his form… Thanks for reviewing!!**_

_**Nobother: Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Demon lilith- Thanks for reviewing! Here's the more of it!**_

_**RabidMobRabbit- You do, in fact, smell evilish Naru. I know this chap isn't going to be quiet as badass Naru as I've had, but he'll return with a vengeance in the next so… Don't be unpleased. Thanks for reviewing!!**_

**Chapter Three: Beginning of the End**

Sakura stared at the girl, "What is your name?"

She only smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. She pointed up into the trees.

"The trolls are trying to listen in. It's almost a tween, you know."

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. What the hell was this girl talking about?

"Your friends are rather late, don't you think? Where are they?" She whispered.

Sasuke lifted a brow, but she was right. Naruto and Sai were late. Naruto had taken most of the enemy nin out, so what could be holding them?

"Maybe I should go look for them?"

"No, they'll show up. Don't worry. Naruto will show up."

* * *

The pain was horrifying. Every time he tried to take in a breath there was a fire lighting up in his chest. Every time his heart beat, someone was kicking him hard enough to split his sternum. Every twitch of his muscles brought salt and glass to open wounds.

He could not hear Kyuubi, though he knew the fox was there. He could feel the fox's energy boiling within him. He was terrified. Why couldn't he hear the stupid fox? What the hell was going on? Was he really dying? But wouldn't Kyuubi have escaped already if he were? The seal was broken wasn't it?

* * *

Sai was holding Naruto, running his fingers through blonde locks while he writhed in his arms. Whatever the blonde was going through was causing a series of terrible curses to fall from tan lips. Sai would have been amused at how creative the blonde was in his swearing had he not been suffering so much.

He had no words of comfort to offer. He had no idea what was happening, therefore could say nothing. Besides, Naruto probably couldn't hear or understand him anyway. Instead, he could hold and protect Naruto from outside elements. He wished he had a little more training in medical jutsus. Then at least he might know what was happening to his only true friend.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'almost a tween,' hon?" Sakura asked the girl.

"In between. The trolls can cause damage during in any tween. Doorways, portals, the unhour…"

Sasuke was barely registering what the child was saying. He was scanning the forest for any signs of Naruto and Sai. Granted, he was really only worried about what the two idiots were doing… Probably looting what they could. Naruto had developed some… distasteful habits lately, which Sai would no doubt go along with.

"Unhour?" Sakura asked.

"The bewitching hour between days that people are always asleep through. Or mindless zombies doing this or that. They never notice. They can't notice. Most people don't see the clocks stop… Most people don't want to see what they don't understand, so they simply don't."

"Wha—."

"Shhh," the girl whispered huskily, putting a finger to Sakura's lips, "the trolls are listening. And they want the familiar's soul form that just ripped away from the blonde boy. If they get it, the boy will die. So I'll ask you again, where is your friend?"

* * *

Kyuubi was panicking. He hadn't been outside a body in soul form for seventeen years now. What the hell was going on? The seal had broken, yes, but he hadn't tried to escape. Naruto owned him now, so there would be no real point in leaving. So why had he been forced out? What the hell was going on?!

The fox had heard stories of turning, but no mortal child survived with any demon of his stature. And when the turned died, the familiar died with him. So… the million dollar question: was Naruto turning? And if so, did that make Kyuubi his familiar?

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!_

* * *

Naruto hissed and curled into himself. That boiling energy pooled in his belly was spreading like poison through his veins. It seared everything it came in contact with. Naruto was sure he was dying—how could turning into some god-like creature hurt this bad? Though, he had time to muse, that which does not kill one makes one stronger. If he lived through this, he would live through anything. If this pain didn't drive him out of his mind, he would never again feel pain.

If he survived.

* * *

_Meiku: Why do I feel like I need to kill my friends?_

_Sasuke: They flame when you really like what you're working on._

_Sai: And what reviewers seem to be liking. … Three this time to continue and regain the badass Naruto from the previous chapters… Please and thank you._


	4. Quarter Past

_Meiku: Ah… This is good stress relief._

_Naruto: Making me go insane?_

_Meiku: Kind of._

_Sai: The blood probably helps. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei._

_**Reviewer Corner!!**_

_**Britachisbride- Thank you so much! I like to hear what people like! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**RabidMobRabbit- Gah!! Completely agree! Sasuke freaking pisses me off! … Hence why I like Sai better. And thank you for liking my creepy little girl. She's cute to me. Thanks for reviewing!!**_

**Chapter Four: Quarter Past**

* * *

Sakura blinked as Sasuke took off, basically flying through the trees. Looking for Naruto. She smiled to herself, before looking back at the girl. For the first time, Sakura actually studied the girl. She was small, slight, with big yellow cat-eyes and a false smile. Her pale skin seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Her lavender hair was long and small braids fell down the sides. She seemed very mature for her age.

"Will you tell me your name?"

"When the trolls aren't listening," she smiled. "They leave after the unhour."

"How do you know these things?"

The girl only giggled, "Easy. My mamma was something extraordinary, and my father was brilliant for his kind." She pointed to the trees. "Enough talk, for now. We can continue once were somewhere safer."

* * *

Kyuubi felt an odd, paranoid sense of being watched. Still panicking about being outside a body in such a vulnerable form, he was wild to find the source. He could see very little though. Kit suffering in the artist's arms. The artist's concerned look. The gore around them from Naruto's rampage. But what the hell was staring at him?!

He sensed the Uchiha's spirit drawing close. Turning to look for the annoying brat, Kyuubi finally saw it. Some short, fat creature covered in fur and slobber from its own open jaws. It had fangs bigger than its arms. Its wild, pitch black eyes bugged out of its skull.

It wasn't a parasite, Kyuubi knew that. He tried to recall what it was, but his experiences with demonic creatures were limited to the Legends which he was part of, and the parasites that followed after him. It had been so long since he had the opportunity to see them anyway. Seventeen years stuck in a cell inside a little brat drove away most of his memories.

He curled around himself, trying to find a more protective position. He would not be able to defend himself, and that scared the hell out of him. Since he had last fought, he had gotten weak—or at least was beaten down into submission and forced to serve a fucking human brat. He had depended on Naruto for survival for too long, it seemed. Which was insane, because seventeen years should not affect him that much. Seventeen years was not really that long…

Glancing back at Naruto, he prayed the kit wasn't dying. Even if he were to be free then, Kyuubi decided he much rather be under the service and protection of someone else.

* * *

Sasuke found them in the middle of the mess Naruto had made. Naruto, curled up and cussing, was held tightly in Sai's arms. The artist looked worried and thoroughly shaken. He was at their side and seconds.

"What happened?"

Sai shook his head, "I don't know. He just collapsed. He's in pain."

Sasuke nodded, that much was obvious. Naruto was convulsing, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, cussing loudly and creatively. Sasuke felt awkward. He had no medical training, he didn't know what to do. Like Sai, all he could do was sit there and worry, something he did not like doing. He hated feeling useless. But what could he do? Naruto was probably dying.

What had the girl said? Something about a familiar's soul form. Where was it? Had the "trolls" stolen it already? Then Naruto would be dying.

An annoyed "meow" brought Sasuke out of his musings. A little white and grey tabby cat stood in front of Sasuke, big green eyes highly annoyed. He tried to wave it off but it growled lowly. Then, hopping up into his lap the cat hissed.

"You see more with your other eyes, fucktard."

Sasuke blinked, jaw dropping. Had he really just heard that?

"Are you listening to me, asshole? Your other eyes! Use your other eyes if you want to see shit clearly! Fucking moron!"

Sasuke activated the Sharingan; the cat purred sweetly.

"That's a good human." The cat looked to the right of Naruto, motioning for Sasuke to do the same.

There was a ball of burning red aura. Sasuke recognized it—he'd seen it burning in Naruto's golden energy often enough.

"What—?"

"That's a familiar soul form. That's what determines whether a human turns or dies. You have the option of keeping another demon from being born right now. Or, on the other hand, you could save a demon and your friend." The cat purred. "You hold the power because you can see it. Which means, until the familiar figures out what he's supposed to do, you can protect or destroy it." The cat seemed to almost grin, "So, what's your choice, Uchiha?"

* * *

Sai lifted a brow, his hand stilling in Naruto's hair. Sasuke was looking back and forth between a yowling cat and the air to their right. What the hell was going on with him? What was Sai not getting that the Uchiha prick was? And why the hell did any of it matter? Naruto was dying in his arms. What the hell else was there?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke waved at him, almost in a 'shut up' manner; Sai huffed and continued petting Naruto. Fuck the Uchiha, if he wanted to act like a loon, let him. What did Sai care? The bastard had always been an arrogant, obnoxious snob. But to be day-dreaming while someone he claimed to care for was dying… Well, fuck him. Asshole. Probably didn't care for Naruto one way or another.

That made Sai feel oddly angry. Why should he care if Sasuke liked Naruto or not? Why should he care if he was the only one concerned for his friend? He was concerned, that's what mattered. He cared, that's what mattered. He cared, and that's what he would cling to until the person who gave him back his emotion was gone.

* * *

Naruto felt stupidly optimistic suddenly. The burning felt… different. Strangely pleasurable in its pain. Like suddenly, it wasn't death running through him but life—power. That was it. He must be turning, because he could feel Kyuubi's energy buzzing pleasantly underneath all the pain.

That pleasant buzz made him break out in giggles. Screaming and giggling from the combined sensation and the realization that yes, he was really turning. He would shed mortality and have so much more power… Which meant so much more fun! So much time to kill and fight and fuck and get drunk. So much time to do anything and everything he wanted. He loved that thought. He loved the idea of it. Of no longer being held in by human morals and taboos. Of being allowed to do what he damn well pleased!

And all he had to do was get through this little bit of pain. Right?

* * *

_Meiku: Short and took to long to post. Was waiting for more reviews but… whatever._

_Naruto: Review? Two would be enough from now on._

_Meiku: Fuck, one would be enough if I can just try to figure out how to get the idea I have onto paper!_


	5. A Brief Overview

_Meiku: -hiding behind Naruto- sorry the update took so long guys._

_Naruto: She's done with school for the semester so she'll write more often_

_Meiku: And I definitely have ideas for this now… But Naruto does not like to cooperate._

_Naruto: Not my fault you change things as you go along._

_Meiku: Yes it is! You're the one who changes them!_

_Sasuke: -sighs- She doesn't own Naruto._

_**Reviewer Corner:**_

_**Nobother- ^.^ Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too.**_

_**Yaoi fan n1- hee hee, thank you!!**_

_**Iscreamdrizzle- Sorry the update took so long. Glad you like it!**_

_**Demon Naruto 117- Thank you very much.**_

_**Princess- Thank you!**_

_**- ^.^ Thank you!**_

_**Ulquiorra-quatro- Thank you very much! I always thought of the 'what if' kind of thing.**_

_**The Reader of Infinity+1- -in hiding with the laptop- Please don't hurt me even though I've taken so long to update. I've been too busy with school (and Vacation with Pay).**_

**Chapter Four: A Brief Overview**

Sasuke didn't think before he reacted. He saw the thing—all claws and teeth—heading for what was essentially Naruto's link to life. He saw the murderous intent in the thing's bulging black eyes. He reacted by only swiftly getting rid of what could become a problem for one of his teammates; no, he killed something attacking one of his few friends.

The thing twitched where it lay in halves on the ground. Its eyes never left the energy—what did the cat say it was? Soul form? Whatever, it didn't matter. What mattered was that the energy was Naruto's life at the moment, and if it was hurt in any way, Naruto would die.

Of course, if the giggles were anything to go by, the pain may have already driven Naruto insane.

"So you mean to let a demon live, even allow another demon to be born?" The cat asked suddenly, cocking his head to the left as he stared at the twitching thing.

Sasuke nodded slowly. The cat let out a sigh. "Oh well, can't be helped I suppose." He got up and stretched his front paws out in front of him. "Guess I can play with the Twolls."

* * *

Sai gaped. Two halves of some… creature had materialized on Sasuke's weapon and fell to the clearing's floor. It lay twitching, reaching for something.

"What the hell was that?!"

The cat turned to him and let out a meow. Sasuke glanced at the cat. It meowed again and leapt onto Naruto, placing a paw on Sai's forehead.

"Understand me now?"

Sai blinked.

"Yes then. Both of you are going to have to learn something real fast. Your little buddy there ain't going to act like he normally does for a long, long time. You two might be dead before he—." The cat was cut off when another of those creatures made a dive for something near them. Sai watched as Sasuke cut that one in half as well. "Fucking Twolls, what was I saying?"

"Was I hit on the head really hard?" Sai asked, staring at the talking cat.

"If you were, so was I and we're having the same hallucination."

* * *

The girl lead Sakura back towards where they came. She was all smiles and cautious glances over her shoulder. Sakura followed silently. She was worried about the boys. Sasuke would have been back already, she was sure.

"Honey, why are we—?"

"Cause I need to get something, y'know. And your blond friend could be turned by now… I'd like to see him, if he is…"

* * *

Kyuubi whined, trying to find some way to shift into a more physical form. The creatures, not parasites but something like them, were trying to attack him. Him! The God of Kitsunes! A fucking Legend! And they were attacking him!

But what irked Kyuubi more than their senseless attacking, was the fact he was damn scared of them. These little pudgy nothings had him whimpering with his tails between his legs. He wanted Naruto, dammit. The kit had been protecting him for seventeen years, how could he not want him? He glanced at the kit—his kit. Kyuubi could see the golden energy circuiting through him strangely. What was wrong? Kyuubi noticed the core, normally as bright as the sun, was dim and dull.

No way in hell was he going to let that damned idiot die now. Not when he was finally ready to admit he needed the help after his captivity. He was going to save the little shit whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

Naruto had stopped thrashing, stopped cursing. His eyes were distant, dreamy, as though he was falling asleep. Sasuke kept glancing over, concerned something bad had happened to him. Had the stupid cat been lying to them? Was Naruto going to die anyway?

The cat was batting around the head of a "Twoll," purring loudly with a happy glint in his grey eyes.

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

The cat stopped, glancing up at Naruto. "Nothing. His core is dimming so he's going into hibernation to conserve what energy he has while his familiar creates a new one." The cat sat back on his hunches, licking his lips clean of the Twoll blood. "He'll sleep for a long time. The fact he took so long to fall into it is… Insanely incredible. Goes to show how frightening the power of a Legend can be." The cat purred.

Sai gave an uncertain look and held Naruto a little tighter; the blond hummed in his arms and sighed. "I don't think I can believe a talking cat…"

The cat sighed, "Would you trust a humanoid cat demon?" Without waiting for a response, the cat's form shifted quickly. His body was darkly tanned, and lightly muscled. His white hair hung around his shoulders. The cat ears and tail were both tipped in the grey of his pelt. He yawned, revealing small fangs.

Sasuke felt his face heat up and he looked away. Sai lifted a brow.

"See? Not just a creepy talking cat."

"Put some damn clothes on!"

Both Sasuke and Sai turned to see Sakura and the little princess wandering into the clearing. The princess looked slightly annoyed.

"What's the point if I'm gonna be changing back anyway?"

"There are ladies about," the princess said haughtily. "You should respect the chivalrous code and not show a lady things she doesn't need to see."

The cat snorted, "Like you ain't never seen the male anatomy." He cracked his knuckles and continued batting around the Twoll's upper half.

* * *

The Unhour passed by, leaving Naruto relaxed and asleep and the other three tense and concerned. The princess had explained some of the situation. The Supernatural world was divided in a civil war; the sides being the Government ("Narcissistic Supremacists with God Complexes" as she called them) and the rebel group Paradox ("Human-loving, good for nothing, wimps" as the cat had put it). The princess had been heading towards execution on her uncle's door-step for having supported Paradox. The cat was her demon familiar; she herself was a cross between an enchantress and a type of uncommon sub-species of elf.

"And that's about it," she said, rocking back on her heals. "Uncle got the thrown cause I was too young, and because I helped a few Paradox members out of prison, I was going to be beheaded."

"That's insane!" Sakura shouted, "How could they do that? I mean, you're only twelve!"

The princess shrugged. "It's okay. Paradox got the information, and plotted an ambush. And then a human group who wanted me for ransom hired you guys to get me. And here we are."

There was silence for a moment. Sasuke watched as Naruto shifted and sighed in Sai's arms. A soft breeze floated through the air. The princess giggled.

"He'll be a wind user for sure," she said softly. "When do the other Paradox members get here?"

"Supposed to be during the Unhour. Probably sensed the Legend and high-tailed it. Bunch of fucking bitches." The cat hissed, tail twitching irritably.

"If you hate them so much, why did you join?" Sakura questioned.

The cat shrugged, "In a war like this, you gotta pick a side. I just so happened to pick the side most likely to win."

Sasuke lifted a brow; the cat sighed, "Look, when it comes down to it, there's no reason the S-N gotta prey on mortals. And the logical ones who see that are more dangerous than the big, scary ones who can crush cities with their thumb." He rolled his eyes, "Plus, they had Ameya and Bauau talk to me about joining. And I'm a cat. A little cat. Ameya and Bauau will literally eat me. And I don't mean in the good way."

"Ew, see those are things you don't say in front of ladies." The princes made a face.

"So, should I teach you about the way things work in Paradox?" the cat asked, grinning at the three.

* * *

_Meiku: Okay, ending there cause, I'm sleepy and ready for a good night's rest._

_Naruto: You mean you just don't want to write any more tonight._

_Sasuke: And already promised yourself to update this and Vacation with Pay tonight._

_Sai: You do remember promising Rin to have Invading the Sound up, right?_

_Meiku: … … … Shut up all of you._

_Naruto: And you still haven't named Cat or Princess… Anyway, two, or can we ask for three reviews? Two is reasonable, three would get her motivated._


	6. Author's Note

Hey, sorry guys. This little note will be deleted as soon as my computer gets fixed. It's been eating documents that I try to save… Which worries me. So I'll put everything on hiatus for now and beg your forgiveness. This really pisses me off—probably more so than it should but whatever. It annoys me I can't put up what you have said you like for you guys. I'll try to work on everything while I'm waiting for my computer to get fixed.

Though I have found that once I stop posting, I lose interest in the story. Perhaps because my ever deflated self-esteem constantly labels everything "CRAP" and it's really your guys' reviews that keep me going with a story. Anyway… I want to make sure I'm not totally abandoning you… So I've a small challenge for you.

Send me a prompt, challenge, meme, whatever and I'll see to it that it gets posted. This is something I make my friends do all the time, and I really enjoy it. Besides that, it's easy to get drabbles on my nearly full flashdrive (I really should just buy another one) whereas I need more space than I have to keep up with my longer stories. I blame my OCD filing system I have for my stories. I'm kind of crazy with it. Anyway, back to the topic at hand.

I'm expecting to be able to have my computer fixed by next month, so don't get too impatient for the next chapter. Once again, I'm sorry I have to put it all on hiatus. I love you guys. I hope you're willing to help me keep away writer's block and motivated to work on my stories. And I will get the next chapter posted in hopefully a month or so…

~~_Meiku_~~


End file.
